


Bookworm

by coreaneggroll



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/pseuds/coreaneggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel collects musty old books and neglects Cain with his bookworm ways. How will Cain react? Fluff ensues. Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

Hardcover books weren’t easy to come by nowadays. In fact, the older ones were probably extremely hard to find if you didn’t know the right people and a decent amount of money to offer them in your wallet right then and there. It was the future where everything was done on computers and technologically. Who in their right might would want to spend so much trouble trying to find something that would be more trouble than it was worth when the literature could easily be downloaded onto a tablet in less than 10 minutes, and for a fraction of the price?

Abel would. 

It had been a long day, and Keeler had yet again kicked him out of the computer labs just because he had accidently fallen asleep sitting up for 5 minutes while doing engine configurations. Again.

‘It didn’t even feel that long,’ Abel thought as he rubbed the rough pages of his novel in between his fingertips. He had no problem whatsoever admitting that collecting old literature had become a hobby of his. Of course all the other navigators would probably tease him for such things, and of course Cain gave him a hard time for it when he found out the little blond’s not so secret hobby. In Abel’s defense it was his mother that had sent all of the books that he had so far, which was about 8 books. She had mentioned them being a small memento from Earth for when Abel missed the blue skies and fresh air. She didn’t send them very often though. In fact the ones she had sent him had been given to him in the course of 10 months or so. Abel couldn’t remember how long it had been since he opened his first box. 

“You at it again, princess?” Abel was so deep in thought that he hadn’t even heard Cain enter their small room. He would have looked up sooner but the page that he was on had sucked up his attention that he found it difficult to tear his gaze from the book. 

“Hey! Look at me when I’m trying to fucking talk to you!” Cain snarled while he undressed from the sweaty garments he had worn during physical training that day. Still hearing no response, he began to get slightly annoyed at the treatment he was getting from his navigator. Suddenly an idea hit him; an idea that only he would be able to pull off with ease. He was glad that Abel wasn’t looking up to see the dirty smirk that was an immediate sign of trouble. For Abel that was. 

Down to nothing but his pair of standard boxers and socks, he sat at the foot of the bed before crawling towards Abel who was still completely unaware of what was happening outside of his imagination. That was until Cain finally settled down right beside him so that his crotch was digging into Abel’s side. He still gave no reaction when his fighter gave his hip a small grind.

“Come on, baby. I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day.” Cain drew out while trailing his left hand up Abel’s abdomen, and giving his right ear a lick. “ I’ll even let you tie me up and ride me if you want.” He whispered into Abel’s now wet ear, giving it a blow. 

“That’s nice.” Abel responded bluntly. Not so much as a blush as he turned another page. Finally deciding it was time to change positions, Able gave a heavy sigh before rolling over to his right side, back facing Cain. 

“You’ll think it’s more than nice when I have my mouth wrapped around your- “ Cain’s hand had almost reached Abel’s crotch when a hardcover book was slammed pretty hard against his sneaking hand. Navigators may have been known to be weak, but still smacking someone with a 5 pound hardcover book stung. 

“Ow! Shit! What the fuck, Abel?” Cain withdrew his hand to observe the damage. Nothing but an obvious redness to his now stinging hand; it still hurt like shit though. 

“Take a hint then! I’m not in the mood tonight! We don’t always have to fuck just because you want to. Can’t you see I’m trying to read?” Abel scolded over his shoulder before turning back to whatever imaginary situation he had been reading prior to the interruption. 

“Oh come on, princess! You can’t think that an old dusty book is more interesting than I am!” Cain retorted with a snort. “ Why waste your time collecting those stupid wastes of space when you can read that garbage on your tablet anyway?”

“It’s not garbage, Cain! If you actually read some of these then maybe you’d be surprised ,“ Abel exclaimed while turning around to fully look at his stubborn fighter. Furrowed eyebrows and a frown adorned his pretty features, and didn’t fit him at all but Cain’s attitude pushed him more than not. “You know how hard it is to find a book that’s still in decent shape? Let alone get it shipped out here?” 

“Psh. Right. It’s not like you’re actually doing the looking, sweetheart. Tell mommy that she should step up her game. The cover of that one in the corner over there looks like it’s about to blow into dust.” Cain snapped back while resting his hands behind his head. 

“At least I-“ Abel cut himself off right away. He didn’t want to go there. He knew he shouldn’t go there. 

“At least what, princess? At least you have a mommy to send you shit when you least expect it? To remind you that you have a place to go to when this shitty war is over? Fuck you.” 

“Cain, that’s not what I-“ Abel reached out to place a hand on Cain’s shoulder, but was shrugged off as soon as contact was made. 

“Whatever, princess. Get back to your fucking fairy tail.” Cain murmured before falling into a slight doze. His scowl still there but it was much more relaxed. 

“Reading books makes it easier to forget this terrible war. At least I can forget about all the misery for just a little while.” Abel mumbled to himself. Trying to convince himself that it was because of these works of art that he was still somewhat sane. 

With that he marked his place, turned out the lights, and then laid down facing Cain. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Cain’s torso only to be surprised with a hand lacing fingers with his own and a nose burying into his hair. 

He was on the brink of sleep when he heard his lover murmur, “ I’m no Prince Charming, but I won’t let anything happen to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Violet nyte for being my beta! Gorey helped as well.


End file.
